Ordinary Girl
by withlove-anonymous
Summary: Gabriella just moved from Montreal. Meets the gang. Fling with Troy. Just before school. Drama is a definite.
1. Chapter 1

August 21st, 2007

Dear Diary,

I am currently in the car avoiding my mother for making me move from home. How could she think she was going to be a new and great experience for me?

I don't want to move from home! I wasn't popular and I wasn't a cheerleader or anything, but I still had my friends and so many memories. Leaving them was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Even my dad's grave was there. How will I visit him now? 

I know this is a great opportunity for my mother, but did she have to drag me along with it? 

I hate trips by car. It's boring and so long! We took a plane half way, and now she wants to drive. And I have to listen to my mom's music. I mean, the oldies aren't TERRIBLE, but I would so much rather listen to some dance to get my mood up. Cheery is far from the mood I'm feeling. 

Where did I put my I-pod? There we go. Great, not much battery left, but enough for now. It's 3:00pm now, and we should get to Albuquerque by 5:00pm. Thank God! I know people would think I'm so weird for listening to David Guetta, but I just love "love don't let me go." LOVE DON'T LET ME GOOOOOO.

Wow, I must be that bored for writing all this.

I wonder what this new town is going to be like. Will I make any new friends and meet any cute guys? I don't even know if this town is like some hick town. I should've paid more attention in geo class. Mind you, we don't learn the map of the states up in Canada anyways. Montreal was so awesome. I mean sure, the French thing sucked, but it was an awesome place to live in. Not to mention the clubs were easier to get into since the legal age was 18. God I'm going to miss home.

My mom didn't even tell me what the house looks like. All she told me was that my room was going to be bigger than the one I had. That made me feel better…not. What difference did that make? I couldn't have people in my room anyways! Maybe that's a sign she will allow my friends to come in? If I make any new friends anyways. Will people think I'm weird though? I mean, some of my friends were intimidated by my high marks in science. My 436 science teacher loved me! OH MY GOD. I DIDN'T THINK OF SOMETHING. If I'm going to secondary 5 in Canada, that means I'm in what grade now? I still have two years of high school now! Great! I would've been done high school in a year and now I have two years. Fun, not.

Ugh, rest area. I'll write later.


	2. Chapter 2

August 21st, 2007

August 21st, 2007

Dear Diary,

Guess what? We're here! Since you cannot detect the hint of sarcasm in my voice, I'll just inform you about how I'm being sarcastic. Our house isn't all that bad, you know? It has two floors and is quite spacious for only two people. My room is bigger now, and whiter. And when I say whiter, I mean whiter than freaking Montreal Snow in the sun! Can't wait to paint it green and yellow, such warm colors. Oh, and soothing. I even have a nice balcony from my windows; they're door-windows…windoors. HAHA. I made a funny. Yeah, clearly I've gone nuts. My mom loves it here; I'm not going to ruin it for her. It's her dream job. Who would've known? My mom went from weather girl to local news anchor. Whatever. It's what she's always wanted to do, and I'm happy for her. I know I make it seem like it's all about her, but she asked me numerous times if I really wanted to move. I didn't lie, I wanted my mom to be happy and moving is what it took. So that made me happy, in a way. I kept saying it was fun and that there are friends everywhere. If she thinks we'll have a better life here, so be it. I trust my mom; she is the one that raised me.

Oh shit! I haven't even started to unpack my room. It's so empty without all my stuff lying around the floors or all messed up on my bureau. The movers were very fast and organized. I was completely shocked how fast my bedroom took. My furniture is all in place, sure, but there are boxes everywhere! My mattress doesn't even have sheets on it. I hate the way it looks and feels; maybe I should unpack a bit? Just unpack some essentials for tonight and tomorrow.

Okay, so that took me a little over an hour. I had to find everything buried away in different boxes. Now I know why my mom told me to label everything. I had picture frames wrapped within clothing and I found stuffed animals in my sheets. I think organization is a key thing, and that's why the movers were so fast. Hm… Makes sense. I didn't even realize how much clothing I had. Mind you, my closet is so big even all the clothes I had didn't make it seem filled. I just shoved all the clothes on the floor in there, and I was still able to walk in. It's every woman's dream closet, but it would be better with new stuff inside it. Hint, Hint… SHOPPING! Okay, I'm not a girly-girl, but what girl doesn't love spending money and shopping for something new?

I'm going to turn in. My mom and I are going grocery shopping since we have no food in any of the pantries or the fridge. I wish we could order pizza every night like we did tonight. I mean, think about it; we can have vegetarian, Mexican, Arugola, cheese, pepperoni, peppers, sun-dried tomatoes…okay I'll shut up now since I'm getting hungry. Damn! Too late. Do they still deliver at midnight? Hm.

Night night


	3. Chapter 3

So clearly I noticed I'm not getting any reviews, but I'm still updating

So clearly I noticed I'm not getting any reviews, but I'm still updating. This story is going to take time. Nothing happens all at once so drama will definitely unfold. Don't forget that Chad is best friends with Troy. And high school is starting up again soon, obviously there's drama. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL CHARACTERS OR THE ORIGINAL PLOT. I do own this plot though 

--

August 22nd, 2007

Dear Diary,

So the grocery shopping was a big snore. They didn't even have an L'Inter Marche. They have the best fruits. Or was that Metro…hm. whatever, this grocery store was just blan. Why am I even writing about the grocery store? I mean I should be writing about the most important thing that happened so far today…WE'RE MOVING AGAIN. Haha, no, we aren't. But I wish we could move back.

Okay, I have got to learn that Montreal was a chapter of my life that I have to close. I am here now, not there. I have to deal with this. Done. Simple.

Okay, so basically my mom and I were going up and down the aisles when a lady stops to talk to us. She was gorgeous! Dark skin with these crazy hazel eyes. She seemed very sweet by her smile and the way she was talking. So basically, she started asking about where we're from and all that garbage. We then got on the topic of school and how I'm going to be going to the local high school. I told her I was 17 and she was so excited I thought she was going to faint. She explained how she has a son my age, Chad. She then started going on about how he looks and joked to my mom on how cute it would be if we dated. Worst part? My mom joked back!! I mean weird as hell for me anyways. So he apparently has bushy hair, dark skin, toned and brown eyes. Sounds pretty okay, except for the bushy hair part. I don't think I'm into that. I guess I'm a sucker for the boy-next-door look on a guy. But he has to be muscular. If he isn't muscular, I don't bother. I don't want him to be steroid muscular either. Just enough to keep me safe from danger. HAHA. Damsel in distress. Reminds me of a Disney movie actually. Pretty girl, Pretty guy, conflict, kiss, happily ever after. If only life were really like that.

I was never really into drama. At my old school though, wow, we were the queens of drama. I mean we started with like 10 people as our group and ended with like 5 because people left. But we all had secret conflicts with each other. It sucked balls, but what could we have done? It's high school. However, I was looking forward to only having a year left and then done. Now I have to deal with two years!! How can I do this now? I'm so over drama! And now I have to even find a new set of friends.

Back to Mrs.Danforth, her name by the way. Well, that's what I call her, just to be polite. I can have manners when I want. So in the end, she invited us over to her house tonight for coffee and cake. I wonder if they have some tiramisu, or canollis. Italian side kicking in. I don't know how it'll be, but I do know I'm very nervous. What could I wear anyways? I mean, I don't want to go too fancy with a nice skirt or dress. So definitely my jeans and a cute top? Maybe my Le Garage top, the black one with the sequins? No, that's too dressy for next door. How about my Hollister tee then? I mean it's cute, and bright and simple. That'll work out perfectly. Wow, im planning my outfit on my diary. Interesting. I wonder if me and this guy Chad will hit it off. I hope he's into something and not just some lazy bum. I love painting, so I hope he's into art. But I doubt that, so even any sport would do. Hockey, love it! But who plays hockey here anyways, no one probably. So basketball or soccer. One of the two. That's for sure. -- Oh sorry, my mom was calling me and I scribbled on the page.

So we're leaving now! I better go and get changed. I'll write when I get back. Wish me the best of luck, Haha. Hope we get along at least.

Ciaociao


	4. Chapter 4

August 22nd, 2007

August 22nd, 2007

Dear Diary,

Okay, it's 2:00am and WOW! What do I have to say? A LOT!

So we walk into the house and see Mr.Danforth on the couch watching TV. Their house is similar to ours, maybe because they are like a block away from each other. So anyways, we said Hi to Mr. Danforth and I wondered where this fabulous guy Chad was. I don't know if Mrs. Danforth read my mind or it was sheer coincidence, but she said that Chad would be home in 5 minutes because he had basketball practice today. When she said Basketball, I was like… NICE! So she brought us into the kitchen where it smelled of coffee. I saw the oven light on, most probably a cake being baked. We sat at a round brown table and chatted for about 3 minutes before we heard the door opening and laughter.

"Okay. Ciao, bro," came a male voice. Mrs. Danforth gave me a look before calling out the name "CHAD!"

The footsteps came closer and I saw a shadow appear before the incredibly good-looking person came in. WOW. He actually is really hot. The mom's description didn't do him much justice! So he said hi to my mom and his parents, and then looked at me. I was a bit nervous at what was going to happen next. He asked if I was Gabriella. I responded "yes", had they been talking about me? I was shocked that what he asked next, "My friends and I are getting together later, want to come?" I was gob smacked! Hanging out with new people here?

So Chad disappeared to the hall and then returned changed, into jeans and a blue t-shirt, from his uniform he had on before. The parents were talking about…I don't even remember when he asked me if I wanted to leave now. That was sweet; he must've seen how bored I was. So we left.

The walk to the park was kind of awkward. He asked me stuff about Montreal. Primarily if I spoke French. I mean… DUH! He then asked what we do for fun. I told him we go ice fishing. He bought it. I was dying. But no, then I told him we do the usual stuff like bowling, and the movies, and shopping and clubs. His face at clubs was priceless. It was a mix of disbelief and shock. He had his mouth somewhat open and his eyes almost squinty. It was a weird face. Wish you could've seen it. I reminded him that the legal age in Montreal is 18 and you can get into the majority of the clubs with a fake id. He then asked how we would get to the club. I told him by metro and bus. STM! He was all fascinated it was funny.

We then started getting closer to the park. We saw 3 people so we started walking faster. There were 2 girls and a guy there. The first girl, Sharpay, was in sparkly everything. She was in a pink glittery tank top with a white shimmery skirt and sandals that had…REAL DIAMONDS ON THEM. The other girl, the complete opposite, was named Taylor. She was wearing a nice red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans and slip on sneakers. The guy, Jason, was wearing a loose polo, jeans and black/white checkered Vans. He was really cute, too. However, he was more of a lovable brother. So then Chad introduced me and they had a million questions to ask. They were all really nice. After about 15minutes, I heard a voice behind me say "Sorry I'm late guys." I turned around and found myself looking into the most gorgeous pair of blue/green eyes. I was just staring, thank God I wasn't drooling! He had looked at me quizzically and asked for my name. I managed to say Gabriella, I hope. And then he said his name was Troy. Gabriella of Troy…ha-ha okay doesn't ask. So we basically walked around the park from that moment. We spoke A LOT! It was so easy to blend with them, you know? An automatic connection!! We had a great time! In fact, we're getting together again tomorrow. It's so awesome! I have friends here now. At least I won't have to go in at school alone.

Anyways, I'm out.

Nightynight!


	5. Chapter 5

August 23rd, 2007

August 23rd, 2007

Good Morning!

It's…wow, 1:00pm. I should be saying Good afternoon then. Wow, that was some dream. About…okay Troy. Mmm. He's so hot, wow! I dreamt he and I were at the park laughing and holding hands. His eyes are just…wow. I usually always love the dark brown types, but his eyes are like pools of green and blue I would love to drown in. He's tall, and slender, but muscular at the same time. I could've told since he was wearing a polo that was tight around the arms. Since I have a fascination with arms, I checked them out and they are total cuddle worthy. Hehe! Okay, total crush. I mean, he's really sweet, but I can't say I like him. I don't even know him! This is a short entry, but I gotta get ready for the mall with the gang! Yay!

Write all the details, I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

August 23rd, later

August 23rd, later

So it's 8:00pm now and it was such a fun day! I bought a cute top from Hollister and a cute pair of sunglasses from aeropostale. Ones that actually fit my face frame! Okay, now for the interesting part.

So they said to meet them at 3:00pm at the Gap. So I went with much difficulty. I hate walking! And I didn't even know where I was going! I had to ask random people off the street. They were looking at me like I was some alien, as if I'm supposed to know the route to the mall by heart. So I finally get there at about 2:30pm.I was just watching people walk by. Old people just trotting along, little kids being all bratty, and little pathetic teenagers acting like complete idiots. I waited about 10min before I saw someone…TROY! He came up to me and …you know what? I'll just write out the convo.

"Hey Gabriella!"

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. And you?"

"I'm okay; I mean I'm good, yes good"

"So you come early to events, too?"  
"Well I left extra early in case I got lost, but usually I rather be early than late."

"Me too"

"But weren't you late yesterday?"

"That was an exception. I had to shower before I came. Coming all smelly wouldn't have been appealing, especially since I was going to meet someone new."

I blushed; okay kill me for liking a sweet talker! HAHA

"Well, you made a good impression then," I couldn't help but giggle at that point! I know that's ditzy and whatever, but he was cute and everything and skadfgdjsfgklsjkfg. Then Sharpay came…Great! Actually, now that I think about it, I think Sharpay gave me a dirty look when she came in. You think she did? Why would she? But it did get a bit worse throughout the day actually. Same with Taylor actually…Oh God! Drama? I mean when I tried on those glasses they said my head would look like a pear with glasses. What could I have possibly done in two days? Oh God, well whatever for them because Troy is going to come here soon to take a walk or something. Great, more walking. I know it's fast, but we'll see. I mean I met him yesterday, I doubt he already wants to get together. You think he likes me though? I mean I know I sound like some little kid with a pathetic little crush, but he's really nice. I mean yes he's super gorgeous, but it's like something more. Something that you can't see. He's just a generally nice person and I felt like we connected. Like every time he talks to me I get butterflies in my stomach and I can't help but giggle. I think Sharpay might like him though. If she does, I'm fucked. My like only friend here, hating me. God, I wish this drama would be over! Ugh, what should I wear tonight, my birthday suit? Well that would be a site, but I'm not that kind of girl. He's only seen me in jeans. So a skirt? Yeah, my jean skirt with my orange "Girls just wanna have fun" top. And a pair of white slip-ons, because I don't know if were gonna walk a lot or what so I want to be comfortable. Okay, I'm going to go, and write about everything when I'm back.


	7. Chapter 7

August 24th, 1:00am

August 24th, 1:00am

He is just the cutest thing! I am so into him. Wow, I sound like a fucking 13 years old, but he is just…incredible!

So we ended up meeting at the corner of my street since he didn't want me to get lost by going anywhere else. First thing we did was exchange cell numbers. I realized I still didn't have his number whereas he got mine from Chad. Then we started walking in a random direction. Well, it was random to me since I don't know anything in this town. It'll take some getting used to, don't you think? So we were talking and walking super slow! He asked me all about home. I told him about how my house was before, all about my friends and the drama, and even past relationships. I was able to be so open with him without feeling any regret about saying anything. He just wanted to know all about me, and I was willing to tell him. Then he asked the dreaded question, "So where's your dad?" I told him how he abused my mom when they were first married. Then how he abused me when I was born. I told him about how my mom caught my dad shaking me when I was a baby. I couldn't read Troy's expression when I had told him; it was a mix of pity and guilt. I hated being pitied. I mean, it happened such a long time ago. I don't even remember any of it. It hurt my mom more than me at the time. I remember the day my mom told me about my dad, I was 8 years old. Curiosity got the best of me and I forced my mom to tell me. She started crying, which made me cry. I hated seeing my mom so hurt and in pain, and I was not able to do anything. I couldn't stop my dad from hitting her or anything. I learned to forget it though. Of course he will always be a part of me, but I choose what part. Every time I get angry at my mom, I remember everything that happened and what she went through to keep me alive and where we are today. Back to the story though. I told him how my dad isn't allowed in the same province as us, well…state. Then, Troy's expression changed, it was anger. That was when I realized he actually did care. So I asked him about his family, to change topic. He's an only child, like me, and was brought up playing sports. He said he first shot a basketball at 1 year old. He thinks it's because he wants his dad's dream to carry on into him, but he just learned to love and enjoy the game.

Then, up ahead, were a lot of trees. It was a forest; I was like what the fuck? I asked him what was going on, but he never answered me. He had just taken my hand to follow him. It was really dark and creepy in the woods, though. I was hesitant at first, but followed anyways. Stupid, I know, but I felt secure with Troy. So then we wound up at an area that was completely flat, with trees all around it. It reminded me of that place in "The nightmare before Christmas". So he then just stood smack in front of me, facing me. He just kept looking into my eyes. It felt like we had known each other forever. I thought for sure he was going to kiss me. Instead, he turned around and took out a small square package or something out of his pocket. He said he had been waiting for someone special to give it to. I had taken a step back. My mind had been racing a mile a minute. What would you have thought in that moment? I got scared he wanted to have sex or he was just going to rape me. Instead, he kneeled down and lit a match! He then moved the lit match downwards, and lit a candle, then another, and then 4 more. Finally able to see, there was a blanket with a basket next to it. "A moonlit picnic" were his exact words. He made salads, and two sandwiches, and then some chocolate cake. It was absolutely incredible. This guy was just too good to be true! I was so caught up I didn't even realize the time! We were just lying down and looking at the stars, when we had "the" conversation.

"I don't want to rush things, Gabriella."

"Me neither"

"But when I looked into your eyes yesterday, I felt something"

"Me too"

"I don't want to just automatically go out with you though; I want us to take some time to get to know each other."

"I feel the same way; it'd be way too soon."

I was like wow, a guy that takes things slow. He looked nervous about something though. I felt his gaze on me. I started getting really nervous too. Why do guys have this intimidating power on girls? I don't get it.

I felt him move closer to me. I started getting REALLY nervous at this point. He then put his arm over my stomach, with his hand on the blanket relying on the ground for support. He then leaned in; we stayed nose to nose looking into each other's eyes for about 2minutes before he finally kissed me. It sent shivers down my spine. It was a kiss like no other. It was so tender and gentle. I then felt his tongue against my lips. I felt so bad; I didn't want to make out on the first "date". Especially after that talk, I wanted it to go slow and steady. I pulled back with an apologetic expression on my face. I didn't know what else to do. He told me he was sorry and that he didn't mean to freak me out. We stayed looking into each other's eyes for about another 10minutes. There was something; there is something between us. For sure.


	8. Chapter 8

August 24th, 2007

August 24th, 2007

Did last night really happen? I mean was it just some dream and that I woke up, it's over? I'm in complete shock. What time is it, anyways? Oh fuck! It's noon. DAMMIT. My mom is going to be so mad. She said that I have to start getting into school mode since I've been sleeping in for the majority of the summer! So getting into school mode would mean waking up at 9:00am, and no later! Maybe she doesn't know I woke up this late, though. Let's check the house phone call display…Damn! She called at 10:00am and then at 11:47am. I am so going to hear it! Ah, whatever! I had the greatest night of my life last night! No kidding I slept in, Haha! Let me check my cell now, for messages. Well it's on, just got to wait for a message to appear. Oh! One message, okay. Two, three, four…five…six…seven! WTF! 7 messages? I doubt Troy would've written seven messages…or would he? Nah! He doesn't seem the type, though it would be totally cute! He seems more reserved, don't you think? Wait, obviously YOU never met him. I'm dumb. Oh! The messages!

Chad- Heard last night was good! Wna chill?

Troy- I hope you had as gd a time as I did-x0x-

Sharpay- Heard bout ur date

Taylor- OMG! Dish grl! U and Troy, THAT'S SO CUTE!

Taylor- You guys would have pretty babies.

Sharpay- You should've said sumtin.

Chad- Wake up! Im comin ova!

Aw Chad, he's just so sweet. I see us being really good friends! I hope he and Taylor end up dating. Taylor makes me die of laughter. I see her as being a really good friend. What's up with Sharpay? Oh shit! Doorbell! Crap, Chad just saw me looking like a disaster lmao! Better get ready. Talk to you later then

33


	9. Hey Readers! This is for you

Hey readers,

Hey readers,

Now that Gabriella went on that date with Troy, everyone is anticipating their getting together, all except Sharpay.

Bring on the girl drama.

Get ready, because for Gabriella, it's not going to be fun.

Hopefully everyone will stick by her, or won't they?

With love,

Anonymous


	10. Chapter 9

August 24th, 2007

August 24th, 2007

So it's 2:00pm. I love Chad! He's so sweet; He's like the brother I never had. He has a way of knowing how girls think and feel! He will satisfy a girl extremely…if you know what I mean! HAHA! Isn't it funny how if you add "if you know what I mean" at the end of everything you say, it can become dirty? Okay, off topic. Anyways, so Chad came and laughed at me, first off. I looked like crap. He said my hair looked like a squirrel's tail. Not funny, but true. So I got ready and we played some Xbox; NHL 2007. Les Canadians! Haha! I beat Chad twice, even though he won't admit it! Then we chilled in my dinning room because we made ourselves some grub. I brought him into my Italian world with some chicken cutlet. Yummy! So he filled me in. I'll just write it as though I said it, so I don't have to write "then he said" or whatever.

Troy is the captain of the basketball team making him the most popular guy in the grade. Sharpay is the "hottie" of the grade and, not to mention, the best actress they have at East High. Naturally, everyone saw them to be the cutest couple. Maybe it was their compatibility look-wise, or their social statues, but they ended up seeing what everyone was talking about. So last year, they decided to go out. Troy was surprised that he actually ended up liking Sharpay. It was like Sharpay was a whole different person to Troy. So it had already been about 5 months and all they had done was make out. Clearly, people in our school were convinced they had done more. I mean, it's like natural in our school for anyone longer than 3months to have already gotten some action. Like some weird tradition in the town, or just their age reflected they should be matured…sexually. So Chad and the guys would call Troy a pussy for not having sex with Sharpay. One night, Sharpay made it very clear to Troy that she wanted…or needed…more. She showed up at Troy's house, when the parents weren't home of course, and just tore off all her clothing. She pushed him towards the couch and just got on top of him. She began forcefully making out with him. Troy just pushed her off and told her straight up he didn't want it. After a second attempt by Sharpay, Troy had enough. It's like the girl he knew was just so distant and he didn't want to be associated with this side of her. It's like she was putting on an act or something, according to Troy. Sharpay held a grudge since then. I asked Chad if she was mad about my date with Troy. According to Chad, it shouldn't come as a shock if Sharpay kills me in my sleep. I had to ask Chad something after that whole story. It just doesn't make sense to me why a guy would push off a girl offering him everything and more. It was burning inside of me until I had the guts to ask why he didn't sleep with her. Chad said that Troy is a very interesting personality. He isn't the typical jock that most people think he is. He is very romantic and sweet. He can be a pushover, but firm at the same time. He knows what he wants and is determined to get it. Troy wants to give himself to the perfect girl. The girl he knows he really loves and means a lot to him. He doesn't want to regret it, or even have the girl regret it, for that matter. My face was in total shock with a hint of question in my eyes. Chad understood right away. Apparently Troy called Chad right after our date…at 2:30am. Troy said that I am an incredible girl. Chad thinks that Troy and I will be the hottest senior couple at East High.

I took me being alone with Chad to my advantage. I asked him about Taylor. It's confirmed! He really does like her. That's so cute! He blushed, too! They would make the cutest couple. I'm sure Taylor likes him also. It's like totally obvious. She gets stupid around him. She gets all happy and her eyes light up. It's the sweetest thing. I wonder if I look like that when Troy is around me. I cannot believe Troy wants to wait! I mean that's like…wow. Sharpay threw herself at him, and he still said no! And then broke up with her! He's…he's perfect!

I'm going to call Taylor now

Much love


	11. Chapter 10

August 24th, 2007

So, she's happy! I told her every detail about the date. She was screaming…and quite loudly. Haha! I'm almost deaf in my right ear. She said that she knew I liked Troy. She, apparently, saw me blush every time he was around me. Then Taylor apologized for her "pear-shaped head" comment she made when we were shopping. She only said it as a joke and some jealousy. I was shocked! Anyways, I told her I found out about Sharpay and Troy. She then added a little info about the break-up; Apparently Sharpay had the sex thing planned for over 2 weeks. She said that she "knew" Troy wanted it and even bought a sexy outfit for the exact night Troy's parents were going out for supper. Then Troy dumped her because he actually didn't want to have sex with her. Sharpay wasn't heartbroken over the break up, just angry with a vengeance. That night, she swore revenge for her humiliation. When Taylor told me that, I was getting scared Sharpay would do some weird witch craft! Haha! I really shouldn't be laughing. This is all towards me now because I went on a date with him and totally feel in love! I can't help how I feel…it's Troy! I have to find that side of Sharpay that Troy knew. As in, the side that won't kill me! Do you think that was even her real side? Or an act? I mean, girls can be complete idiots and forget who they really are or they pretend to be someone they're not. All this for a guy to like them, or to keep the guy that fell in love with an act. Sharpay knew Troy was all sweet and sensitive and played that same role. She is the best actress in school…apparently. That I'll find out when school starts. Maybe Troy fell into her trap. It wouldn't surprise me. Oh Shit! I haven't even spoken to Troy since last night. Fuckidyfuckfuckfuck! Okay, I texted him back saying, " I had a great time, too. We should do that again sometime!" Wait, doesn't that sound too much like we're just friends? I mean, we are, but we are kinda more-ish, no? Ah, Fuck. I'm totally confused! What could it possibly mean though? I hope he doesn't misinterpret it. With my luck, he will. I want him to know I want him more than a friend, but not too fast. I should tell Chad; surely it'll get back to Troy. Guys do gossip! Thinking about boy gossip makes me laugh. I picture them as girls going into the washroom and just babbling away! Haha! Okay, he texted back. OhMyGod! Okay. He wrote," It's a date!" SCORE! Chad rubbed off in him! What am I going to do about Sharpay now? I can't just avoid her. I'll just act like nothing and see what will happen. It's not like Sharpay is my absolute bestest friend in the whole world that I'm betraying her, right? And besides, she lied to me! I mean, who does that? He doesn't like you so why are you trying to give up his chance of happiness? I'm not saying I'm his happiness, woah la, but like why swear revenge, you know? I'm so fed up of this drama, and it's like a week I'm here! Great, my phone's ringing, who can it be? Ou, Troy.

He's so sweet. He told me not to worry about what anyone thinks. Chad called him apparently and explained to Troy what might happen without me even having to talk to him about it! Told you he thought like a girl. I love Chad, but Troy…he's the one. Well…I think. I know I'm young and all that dumb bullshit, but when you know, you know. I know it's so sudden, but hey, if I made a mistake, then I'll just have to move on, right? Aye, my cell again; Taylor. She wants to have a girl's night to break from this drama. Just what I need! A girl's night, pigging out and watching chick flicks sounds great! Taylor and I really hit it off after her apology. So what do I bring? Hmm. Pj's, underwear…DUH! My toothbrush, hairbrush. Oh! I'm going to bring my "Music and Lyrics" DVD. I love that movie! Hugh Grant may be old, but he is sexy. Haha! Should I make something? Oh God, I sound like my mother. Um, manicure set might come in handy. And oh yes, my pillow! So I'll write when the night is over then.

Talk to you later,

-Gaby xxo


End file.
